1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-type audio output apparatus and, more particularly, to an audio output apparatus with at least one soft or elastic film positioned at any or more places of an inner side and an outer side thereof so as to have efficacies such as softer undertone and wider diapason.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, there are various speakers in the market. A known speaker generally includes a speaker box and at least one speaker unit positioned at the front side of the speaker box. When the speaker unit begins to work, it can release the sound and the consumer can thereby listen to various music styles.
However, most of the speaker boxes purchased by the consumer cannot exert the sound effectively via the known structures and cannot generate resonance of the sound. Also, the diapason of the sound of the speaker boxes is not wide enough. Therefore, the consumer cannot obtain high-grade feeling in listening, though a lot of money has been spent.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved film-type audio output apparatus.